


Morning Surprise

by spencerreidimagines



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerreidimagines/pseuds/spencerreidimagines
Summary: Spencer is woken up with the news that reader is pregnant with their child.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Morning Surprise

Deafening silence filled their quaint bathroom and rang in (y/n)’s ears as she raised a trembling hand from her thigh to cup her stomach. Her eyes were glued to the test in her lap, watching and waiting with unwavering attention. Her heart set to pounding in her chest as moments stretched on like hours, the excitement and fear mingling in her core like a brewing storm amidst a vast sea.

Chattering birds peppered the morning, pulling her focus away from the fate awaiting in her lap, and onto the gentle light of the early sun drifting through their bathroom curtain. She felt its rays lick her thigh, and the soft breeze from the cracked window beside her brush her face with a silent lullaby. An unsure peace settled in her heart as she listened to the world awaken from its slumber. That peace made way for clear thoughts, that shone through her anxieties like a divine light; 

“I love him…” She muttered to herself, fixing her mind’s eye on Spencer’s resting features basking in the dancing light of the waking sun, “And he loves me…we would have a happy home.”

Before she could busy her mind with rose colored snapshots of familial bonding, her eyes had wandered down to gather the result now reflected up at her in her lap. Moments after she read the results, (y/n) felt the excitement in her stomach engulf her fear, and grow too big to be contained by her body; it left her lips in a whispered giggle. It expelled a glee that settled in her bones, and made her limbs feather light as she tiptoed over to her resting devotee, her fear long forgotten in the wake of her happiness. Once she sat beside him, on the edge of the bed, she lifted her hand to brush his cheeks with the backs of her fingers, admiring his features.

“Spence,” she muttered, soft and tender, “baby, wake up…”

A furrow formed on his brow as he grumbled and peaked through squinted eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just…” she took a shuddering breath, playing at the stick in her fingers, “I’ve got some news.”

He cocked his head and raised his brow, fixing his unwavering gaze onto her, “Good news?” he asked, flicking his eyes down to her nervous hands and back up to her face.

“You tell me.” she responded simply, biting back a smile as she held the test before him.

When his eyes fell upon the screen, he froze, lips parted as he digested the information; moments dragged on before he looked back up at her, his eyes wide and inviting, “…you’re pregnant?”

“I’m pregnant!” she exclaimed, unable to contain her words any longer. At her exclamation, his parted lips splayed open to a gleeful smile as he pushed himself from the sheets. 

“Really?” he asked, to which she nodded, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in a grin. His joy spilled from his smile as he sprung up and wrapped his arms about her. 

“I can’t believe it, this is amazing…” he muttered against her skin as he held her tight as a vice almost as if she was grounding him.

“I know…” (y/n) muttered, the same childlike wonder buried within her words as she settled in his embrace, “We’re going to have a family, Spence.”

“I know,” he muttered, just as soft and tender as his name when it fell from her lips. He pulled from her and gathered the dusting of fear in her eyes as he stared and stared, “I’m both terrified and excited at the same time.” he admitted, peppering in a chuckle within his words.

“Yeah, me too…” she muttered, licking her lips and dipping her head, “But we have time to worry, baby, let’s just enjoy the morning for today. ”

Spencer just nodded as he drank in her features. He traced the curves and dips of her face with his gaze, wondering which ones would be reflected by their child. Bringing his hand up to the crook of her neck, he absorbed her words. 

“Yeah, time…” he repeated back to her, his lip twitching up to a small smile, “We have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by: dangerouspersonllamabagel  
> Tumblr for requests: spencerreidimagines  
> Here is my kofi, if you would like: https://ko-fi.com/spencerreidimagines  
> Thanks for reading my work! :)


End file.
